The Doomsday Machine (épisode)
L' découvre une super-arme capable de détruire des planètes entières. Résumé L' USS Enterprise reçoit un signal de détresse faible et déformé. C'est apparemment la balise de désastre d’un vaisseau, mais ils ne peuvent pas saisir tous les mots hormis 'Constellation'. L' Enterprise est à la limite du système L-370 mais les radars indiquent que ce système a été complètement détruite… Dans le système L-374, l’ Enterprise finit par retrouve son vaisseau jumeau, l’ , mais c’est une épave inerte, dérivant et abandonnée. Lorsqu’il constate que ce vaisseau a subi une attaque, James Kirk déclanche l’alerte rouge. Sur l’USS Constellation Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott et une équipe de dépannage se téléportent sur le Constellation. Ils ne retrouvent aucun corps, or la téléportation était impossible puisque les planêtes environnantes étaient inhospitalières. Ils retrouvent le Commander Matthew Decker, l’unique survivant à bord. Decker est à peine lucide. Il informe Kirk que quelque chose "droit sorti de l’enfer" ; a détruit son vaisseau, qui étudiait la destruction de la quatrième planète du système L-374 (après 14 autres). Son vaisseau a été endommagé au delà de toutes réparations. Decker a téléporté son équipage sur la troisième planète, mais elle a été détruite également, tuant l'équipage entier, tandis que Decker regardait impuissant. Decker explique que le tueur de planète emploie un faisceau d'antiproton pur comme arme principale, et crée une interférence qui empêche toute communication dans le sub-espace. Le tueur de planète semble être une machine, une arme du "jour du Jugement dernier". Celle-ci erre à travers les galaxies, consommant des planètes entières comme carburant sur sa route. Selon sa trajectoire actuelle, elle va traverser des zones très fortement habitées. Le tueur de planète Kirk et Scotty restent à bord du Constellation pour le remorquage. Alors que McCoy revient sur l' Enterprise avec Decker, le tueur de planète revient et attaque l' Enterprise, attiré par l’énergie des piles à combustible. Kirk ne peut regagner l’ Enterprise puisque le téléporteur est endommagé, de plus les communications sont coupées. Kirk et Scotty s’essayent à quelques réparations sur le Constellation pour retrouver un peu de puissance et pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passe. Le robot vire de bord et se dirige vers le système de Rigel densément habité. Pour Spock, leur premier devoir est de survivre, pour Decker leur premier devoir est de tout tenter pour sauver des vies sur les planètes. Decker prend le commandement de l' Enterprise (employant l’ordre général 104, section B, paragraphe 1a) malgré les objections de Spock et de McCoy. Decker commande d’attaquer le tueur de planète. L’ Enterprise est sévèrement endommagé. Spock avertit que si Decker ne commande pas de se dégager, il le relèvera de son commandement en utilisant l'évidence de la tentative de suicide comme preuve de son instabilité. Decker commande à Hikaru Sulu pour virer, mais il est trop tard ; le tueur de planète prend l' Enterprise dans son rayon tracteur, et commence à l’attirer à l'intérieur. Kirk et Scotty parviennent à réparer les moteurs à impulsion et à recharger un des phaseurs. Le Constellation parvient à distraire le tueur de planète, et les deux vaisseaux s'échappent. Kirk contacte l' Enterprise, et lorsqu’il apprend que Decker a assumé le commandement, il ordonne expressément à Spock de le relever "de par mon autorité personnelle en tant que capitaine de l' Enterprise." ; Decker résiste à ce qu'il considère comme une insubordination, mais Spock reste ferme et Decker est conduit sous escorte à l’infirmerie. Souffrant d'une confusion mentale causée par la culpabilité extrême de la perte de son équipage, Decker s’évade et vole une navette de l' Enterprise. Il la pilote directement dans l'orifice du robot, où il est détruit. Les senseurs de l' Enterprise détectent une petite baisse dans le rendement de puissance du tueur de planète. L'explosion de la navette, de quelque manière même petite, a en fait causé un dommage mineur à l'intérieur. Kirk se rendre compte que l'idée de Decker, sur une plus grande échelle, pourrait fonctionner. Kirk pilote le Constellation directement vers le robot. Il programme le Constellation en mode autodestruction et puis retourne sur l' Enterprise à l’extrême dernier moment... Les moteurs du Constellation explosent directement à l'intérieur du tueur de planète, le détruisant de l’intérieur. Après la bataille, Kirk indique dans son journal que le commander Decker a donné sa vie dans l’exercice de son devoir. Citations Kirk : (à McCoy sur le Constellation) "L’équipage n’a pas été enlevé, il est juste parti." Decker : "Nous avons essayé d'entrer en contact avec Starfleet... Personne n’a entendu - Personne ! N-nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper !" Kirk : "Qu’est-il arrivé à votre équipage ?" Decker : "J'ai dû les téléporter. Nous serions mort - aucune puissance, nos phaseurs inutiles. Je suis resté derrière. Le capitaine, le dernier homme à bord du vaisseau ; c’est ce que vous êtes supposé faire, n’est-ce pas ? Et alors ça a frappé encore, et le téléporteur a été cassé. Eux ils étaient en bas, moi j’était en haut, ici…" Kirk : "Qu’est-ce qui a frappé, qu’est-ce qui vous a attaqué ?" Decker : "Ils disent qu’il n’y a aucun diable, Jim... mais il existe. Droit sorti de l'enfer. Je l’ai vu !" Kirk : "Matt, où est votre équipage ?" Decker : "Sur la troisième planète". Kirk : "Il n’y a plus de troisième planète". Decker : (pleurant) "Pensez-vous que je ne le sais pas ? Il y en avait une, mais plus maintenant ! Ils m'ont appelé. Ils m'ont supplié de les aider - quatre cents d'entre eux ! Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas... McCoy : "Tout cela est incroyable. Un robot ? Qui construirait une machine comme ça ?" Kirk : "Nous ne savons pas. Une race alienne, d'une autre galaxie." McCoy : "Mais pourquoi ?" Kirk : "Bones... avez-vous jamais entendu parler d’une machine du jour du Jugement dernier ?" McCoy : "Non ; je suis un docteur, pas un mécanicien." Kirk : "C’est une arme, construite principalement comme bluff ; on n’est jamais censé l’utiliser. Si puissante, qu’elle pourrait détruire les deux camps, dans une guerre... quelque chose comme les vieilles bombes H étaient censées l’être. C’est ce que je pense que c'est, une machine du jour du Jugement dernier, que quelqu'un a utilisé dans une guerre inconnue il y a des siècles. Ils n'existent plus désormais, mais la machine continue de détruire." Kirk : "Nous bougeons, mais pas l'Enterprise. Peut-être que cette chose nous verra, et a laissera partir l'Enterprise. Si seulement j'avais quelques phaseurs..." Scotty : "J'en ai rechargé." Kirk : "Scotty ! Vous venez juste de gagner votre salaire pour la semaine – soyez prêt." Decker : (dans la navette volée) "Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Spock ; il n'y a aucun moyen de détruire par la coque cette machine, aussi... je vais aller prendre cette chose par la gorge." Kirk : (sur le Constellation) "Matt, vous allez être tué !" Decker : "Je suis préparé à mourir depuis que... depuis que j'ai tué mon équipage." Kirk : "Ne mourez pas pour une erreur dans jugement." Decker : "Le commandant est responsable des vies de son équipage, et de leurs décès. Eh bien, je devrais être mort avec les miens." Spock : (sur l’Enterprise)"Vous ne pouvez pas réussir. Votre seule alternative est de retourner au vaisseau." Kirk : "Matt, écoutez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas jeter votre vie comme ceci. Matt, vous êtes un commandant de starship. Nous avons besoin de vous, de votre expérience, de votre jugement. (Decker coupe la communication) Nous sommes plus fort avec vous que sans vous !" Spock : "Sir, puis-je présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre ami ; elle est des plus... regrettable." Kirk : "Ce qui est regrettable c’est qu'il est mort pour rien." Thèmes et Valeurs Les conséquences désastreuses des armes de destruction massive. Informations Production * Ebauche de l'histoire par Norman Spinrad : 6 mars 1967 * Projet définitif : '8 mai 1967 * Tournage : '''juin 1967 * Première diffusion : '''20 octobre 1967 * Diffusion de l'épisode remixé : '''10 février 2007 * Cet épisode a été nommé pour une récompense au Hugo en 1968 en tant que "meilleure dramatique ". * L'épisode est constamment rangé dans les cinq premier de n'importe quel "top ten", par les fans. * James Doohan a cité cet épisode pendant des années comme son favori. Acteurs et Personnages * Norman Spinrad a exprimé sa déception que ce ne soit pas l'acteur Robert Ryan qui ait joué Decker. Ryan était indisponible à cause d'autres engagements. http://trekmovie.com/2007/02/10/spinrad-videoblog-on-history-of-doomsday * Dans une entrevue William Windom a plaisanté sur le fait que Marc Daniels, réalisateur, ne savaient pas quoi faire avec la scène de Decker décrivant ce qui était arrivé sur le "Constellation", aussi il lui a dit juste d’"improviser", et pendant ce temps le réalisateur a simplement laissé la caméra tourner et a marché dehors pour travailler à autre chose. Windom a fait réellement totalement improvisé un discours pendant 10 minute, et à la fin, ils en ont seulement utilisé environ une minute et demi. * Les trois membres d'équipage qui sont téléportés sur le "Constellation" avec Kirk, McCoy et Scotty ont été baptisés du nom des trois assistants réalisateurs, Washburn pour Charles Washburn ; Russ pour Rusty Meek, et Elliot pour Elliot Schick. * James Doohan dans une apparition en mi 1980 à UNLV (Université du Nevada, Las Vegas) a répondu que son épisode préféré de Star Trek était "The Doomsday Machine" (il y a eu quelques gémissements dans l’assistance à sa réponse). * Un lapsus dans cet épisode de Leonard Nimoy, "Si vous ne virez pas de là, ...j'éteindrai mon cerveau !" you do not veer off, I shall... blow my brains out!" * Uhura n'apparaît pas dans cet épisode. Des fonctions d'Uhura ont été assumées par lieutenant Palmer, joué par Elizabeth Rogers. * Le jeu puissant de William Windom dans cet épisode rend doublement regrettable que son personnage ne revienne pas dans la série. Comme le Capitaine Queeg qui utilisait des billes dans ''The Caine Mutiny, Matt Decker en utilise distraitement dans sa main, aussi bien sur le "Constellation" que plus tard sur l'Enterprise. * Le livre de Susan Sackett, "The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture", contient des informations sur les personnages secondaires, dans lequel Will Decker est le fils de Matt Decker. Histoire * "Moby Dick" était l'une des inspirations de Norman Spinrad pour l'histoire originale de cet épisode. http://trekmovie.com/2007/02/10/spinrad-videoblog-on-history-of-doomsday * C'est la première fois que l'Enterprise rencontre un autre starship de classe Constitution avec l'équipage entier mort. Les autres deux étaient dans "The Omega Glory" ; et "The Tholian Web". * Dans la plupart des ébauches du scénario, Decker ne s'est pas sacrifié, mais a survécu pour admettre ses erreurs et pour se retirer volontairement. Le coeur de cette scène a été plus tard réutilisé dans la fin de "The Deadly Years", là le commodore Stocker admet à Kirk que sa prise de commande de l'Enterprise était une erreur. * Dans l'adaptation de James Blish, le prénom de Decker est "Brand" ; et il ne pilote pas la navette dans la planète tueuse. * Dans la novelisation de Gene Roddenberry, Will Decker est identifié comme le fils de Matt Decker. :’’Il n’a pas été facile pour lui de vivre sous l’autorité du vieil homme. Apparemment, perdre un vaisseau de la Fédération est toujours désapprouvé, que ce soit la faute du capitaine ou pas. :’’(ces lignes de la novelisation ont un statut semi canonique, vu ses origines de Roddenberry et on doit encore contredire le fait cela dans n'importe quelle source officielle). * En outre, après être sorti du pont par Decker avec le "Mr. Spock connaît ses fonctions conformément aux règlements, docteur... n’est-ce pas ?" ; Blish donne à McCoy une réplique finale : "Oui, monsieur -- aller à l’infirmerie et attendre les accidentés que vous êtes sur le point de m'envoyer". * Selon le jeu Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, il y a une école de pensée qui spécule que la barrière galactique autour du périmètre de la galaxie a été créée pour empêcher ces tueurs de planète d'entrer. Cette information est trouvée dans l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque sur le pont. Si c'est vrai, alors il n'est pas 100% efficace. * Une autre, et bien plus populaire, école de pensée relie ces tueurs de planète aux [conservateurs, une race antique d'abord mentionnée dans "The Paradise Syndrome", qui peut avoir combattu les Borgs aussi bien que créé la barrière galactique. C'était les hypothèses derrière le roman "Vendetta" de Peter David de TNG. Cette méthode d'attaque utilisée contre les Borgs serait conforme à celle vue utilisée par l’espèce 8472 dans VOY. * "In Harm's Way", le premier épisode régulier de la série de fan film Star Trek New Voyages fait par les fans de TOS, était une suite officieuse de cet épisode. William Windom vient y faire un caméo , en reprenant le rôle du commodore Matt Decker. Incohérences * Observez la lieutenant Palmer pendant la scène où Spock exige de Decker qu'il donne l'ordre, "Si vous ne virez pas au loin, je vous soulagera sur cela basis." ; Elle la seule à couvrir ses oreilles comme si un bruit fort était censé se produire. Apparemment le bruit n’a pas été conservé au montage final. * Il y a un événement curieux dans cet épisode qui a pu avoir résulté d’une improvisation de James Doohan. Juste aprés que Kirk expédie Scotty à la salle des moteurs du "Constellation", Scotty dit à Washburn, "Viens, mon gars !". Immédiatement après, Kirk lui donne un ordre contradictoire. * Quand Kyle appelle et dit à Spock que le téléporteur est out, il semble présent sur le pont, bien qu’il actionne le téléporteur. C'est parce que l’ingénieur du son a oublié de filtrer la voix de John Winston dans la post-production. Décors et Accessoires * Cet épisode marque le début de l'ensemble très complexe et remodelé de la machinerie. ** Les unités de stockage de dilithium en cristal occupent maintenant le centre du plancher (accomplissez les oeufs réutilisés de Horta) ; une échelle et un niveau supérieur ont été ajoutés dans ce qui était juste de hauts panneaux allumés dans la première saison. ** Le décor est maintenant accessible par un court vestibule, plutôt que par une porte latérale du couloir principal. La console à l'extrémité du moteur à impulsion a été remplacée par une porte et déplacée vers le mur principal à la gauche de la grille rouge. ** Les structures énormes parmi lesquelles le Kirk mauvais et Ben Finneyse cachent ne sont pas vus en détail encore, mais l'ensemble du moniteur manuel de secours fera ses débuts dans "Mirror, Mirror". ** Des éléments de moteur apparaissent et disparaissent comme des scènes : ils apparaissent dans "Day of the Dove" ; et "The Paradise Syndrome" ; mais sont complètement absents dans "Elaan of Troyius". * L'équipement que Scotty retire de la nouvelle zone de stockage près de la porte a le même que celui de Spock dans "Metamorphosis", quand il travaille sur la navette, et que celui que l’enseigne Harper branche dans le M-5 dans "The Ultimate Computer". Il est identifié dans The Making of Star Trek comme un " rayon générateur d'énergie neutralisante (Spock-Built)". * La salle de commande auxiliaire est la première vue dans cet épisode à bord du "Constellation". Son grand écran de visionnement a été précédemment utilisé dans la salle de briefing dans "The Menagerie, Part I", "Part II" ;, et "Space Seed", et dans le décor du pont utilisé dans "Where No Man Has Gone Before". * Il y a habituellement deux postes entre l'ordinateur de Spock, et le poste à côté de l'écran de visionnement. Cependant, dans le déplacement de Kirk et de Spock dans ce secteur, seulement un poste peut être vu. * L'image du champ d'étoiles sur la cloison de la pièce du transporteur fait sa dernière apparition dans cet épisode. * Les images de Scotty jeté en l'air sont des images de "Tomorrow is Yesterday". Une console peut être vue seulement dans cet épisode, et vous pouvez apercevoir un membre d'équipage dans une combinaison rouge aussi. Un autre indice : Scotty porte un tricorder dans tout cet épisode. Mais quand les anciennes images passent, le tricordeur disparaît. * Les liserés verts de la tunique de Kirk apparaîtront par intermittence tout au long de la deuxième saison. Bien que bordé avec de l'or, le col n’a pas la bande noire qu'il aura par la suite dans des épisodes postérieurs de la deuxième saison tels que "The Apple" ; et "The Immunity Syndrome". La différence principale des tuniques vertes entre la première et la deuxième saison est l'absence des galons sur les épaules, qui ont été vues seulement dans la première saison. Kirk n'a jamais porté la tunique verte dans la troisième saison. * Dans la scène de combat impliquant William Windom (Decker) et Montgomery, les marques d'usure sur le sol indiquent que la scène a été évidemment filmée et refilmée plusieurs fois. * L'année où cet épisode a été filmé, AMT a produit des maquettes du premier Enterprise. Une de ces maquettes a été utilisée pour faire le "Constellation" détruit. Les décalques pour les numéros d'immatriculation du vaisseau sont justes une version brouillée de "1701". Le modèle n'a pas les détails des miniatures régulières d'Enterprise, mais reste très convainquant, excepté à la fin quand il vacille, pendant qu'il vole, dans l'arme de jour du Jugement dernier. * Norman Spinrada été contrarié par le modèle utilisé pour le tueur de planète. Car a dit Allan Asherman dans "The Star Trek Interview Book", il a envisagé une machine de jour du Jugement dernier avec toutes les sortes d'armes diaboliques. * "Countdown" la mystérieuse musique de Kaplan, écrite pour cet épisode, a été réutilisée (certains diraient surutilisée) dans beaucoup d’épisodes de la deuxième saison. * Dans plusieurs plans, le tueur de planète est en semi-transparence. Cette technique économique a été également employée dans "The Squire of Gothos", quand la planète de Trelane bloque la route de l'Enterprise. * La machine du jour du Jugement dernier apparaît dans le bureau de conception d'Amarillo. Version remixée La version remixée de cet épisode a été diffusée le week-end du '''10 février 2007, et était l'un des épisodes les plus améliorés jusqu'ici. Le tueur de planète a reçu une mise à jour importante, de même que son faisceau d'antiproton. La constellation a reçu des dommages bien plus détaillés. Les vues de la navette avec le commodore Decker à bord ont été complètement refaites. Decker fait décoller la navette de la plate-forme avant que les portes du hangar soient entièrement ouvertes, et il y a de nouvelles images de la navette (renumérotées "6";) de l'extérieur de l'Enterprise. L'anomalie dans les tailles relatives entre le tueur de planète, les deux starships et la navette de la version originale a été ajustée. * Il y a 105 trucages dans la version remixée de cet épisode, contrairement aux 20 ou aux 30 dans un épisode moyen. http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/20/behind-the-scenes-at-cbs-digital/ * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 3" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1969 Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * John Winston est Kyle * Eddie Paskey est Leslie * William Blackburn est Hadley * William Windom est le Matt Decker * Elizabeth Rogers est Palmer * John Copage est Elliot * Richard Compton est Washburn * Tim Burns est Russ * Jerry Catron est Montgomery * Vince Deadrick est une doublure (William Windom) * Roger Holloway est Roger Lemli * Jeannie Malone est une yeowoman Références & liens :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): dampening field, delay detonation device, disaster beacon, emergency condition 3, evasive action, inverse phasing, life support system, main energizer, phaser bank, pounds per square inch, power plant, program-defensive sphere, reserve energy bank, total conversion drive, trident scanner, viewing screen, warp drive pod'' Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : astéroïde, interférence subspatiale, système L-370, système L-374, L-374 III, L-374 IV, nova (étoile), système de Rigel, colonie de Rigel, * Espèces et organisations : Commandement de Starfleet, * Personnages : Matt Decker, Elliot, Hadley, Kyle, Leslie, Masada, Montgomery, Palmer, Russ, Washburn * Vaisseaux et stations : , ''Einstein'' NCC-1701/6, Machine du Jugement Dernier * Armement et Technologie : bombe H, base stellaire, circuit de contrôle, , contrôle auxiliaire, déflecteur, générateur d'énergie, navette de classe F, système de communication, système de contrôle d'impulsion, système informatique, systèmes de filtration, transmetteur subspatial, * Autres : alerte jaune, alerte rouge, anglais (langue), antimatière, antiproton (rayon antiproton), appel de détresse, café, carte stellaire, cellule d'énergie, Commodore, contrôle des dommages, diable, enfer, fusion nucléaire, hangar à navettes (baie des navettes), jour solaire, mécanique, mégatonne, microcassette, mile, neutronium, pression atmosphérique, radiation, rayon de force, rayon tracteur, règlement de Starfleet, suicide, Liens externes * de:Planeten-Killer (Episode) en:The Doomsday Machine (episode) es:The Doomsday Machine ja:TOS:宇宙の巨大怪獣 nl:The Doomsday Machine pl:The Doomsday Machine Doomsday Machine